


Daddy's Home!

by Sasspiria



Series: Cry Baby [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Age play but not really, Alternate Universe, BDSM Scene, Bloodplay, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Bratting, Breathplay, Burnplay, Caregiver/little, Crossdressing, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Knifeplay, Little Space, M/M, Masochism, Power Exchange, Predicament Bondage, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sassy Rhys (Borderlands), Some extreme kinks but its a very healthy dynamic :), Spanking, Submissive Rhys (Borderlands), Subspace, Top Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Trophy Husband Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: After a long, boring and gruesome day running Hyperion - Jack comes home to another mess...with his baby at the center of it all.(some Cg/L smut with Rhack because Rhys is baby. this is pure filth, heed the tags please ☺️)
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Cry Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770154
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Daddy's Home!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tagged this as "Age play but not really" because Age play and Cg/l are different things but a lot of people conflate the two of them often. Like, age play is basically a type of roleplay where two parties will act as ages that they aren't - whether that be older or younger doesn't really matter. Two people in their 30s pretending to be a married couple in their 80s would be age play. 
> 
> So. There isn't any age play in this, Rhys isn't acting out any specific age, he is just acting vaguely childish in the dynamic that he has with Jack but I decided to tag it that way so people who are squicked out and don't know the right terms don't accidentally trigger themselves if they come across this fic because I know this is a trigger for some :) 
> 
> [Anyway, come talk to me on Twitter~! I'm terminally online there.](https://twitter.com/Sasspiria)

Jack’s fingers drummed on the table, a bored expression spread across his face as he half listened to whatever bullshit they were trying to sell him on. It was always the same bullshit. These assholes, they would spend hours and hours droning on. It was amazing how someone could talk so much, yet consistently say so little. He had been through at least a dozen of these meetings today. Each one was worst than the last. They were all so boring. And stupid. Jack debated on whether or not he should just let someone else handle them, but he didn’t like it when others fucked up his work. Maybe if he got Timothy back on Helios, he could just relegate him to doing his busy work for him.

“Erm, Sir?” one of the men asked, his tone unsure. Jack snapped back to attention and looked at men, looking at them all with an unimpressed stare. He honestly had no idea what the mans name was and truthfully, he didn’t care much to know it. He decided to dub him Steve – because he looked like a Steve. He had that insufferable “Steve” energy all about him. Gave Jack the creeps.

“Yeah?” Jack asked, still disinterested in the existence of the other men. There were three of them in total. Steve – a lanky looking fucker, he was the one that stuttered the least which Jack found incredibly annoying, at least the other peons had the decency to know they were in the presence of greatness, of a fucking living god. Then there was this short, fat little man. He looked like a chode, so Jack decided to call him Johnson. The last, and most unimpressive in an already unimpressive looking bunch, was a wiry, nerdy looking man that Jack decided to dub Derek.

Steve continued on with his speech, “So. As you can see, Handsome Jack, we have doubled-” Steve paused and looked back at his echo, “No. Tripled our quarterly profits! W-we also are also working on a prototype of a new rocket launcher with smart, tr-tracking grenades. But we need our budget renewed.” He explained.

“Alright. Fine.” Jack agreed. It was good enough. Definitely didn’t wow him, not even a little bit but, you know… that was good enough.

They all perked up, but didn’t leave the room yet. Jack barely stopped himself from snapping at them all. This was so annoying. “So, that’s a-” Derek asked, his voice timid as all hell. He – as well as all the other men in the board room – could tell that Jack was not in a good mood. They knew not to make any missteps, because people had gotten shoved out of an airlock for much less.

Jack slammed the flat of his hand down on the table in front of him as he stood up. A bit of an overreaction, even he could see that, but it got results. The lackeys on the other side of the table all jumped back in alarm. “Yes, ohhh my fucking god yes.” Jack replied, dragging out his words in an aggravated sort of way. Johnson cringed back, as if in fear. He grumbled, “You can have your fucking budget renewed. What else, do you want a cookie?” He asked.

“No, of course not, sir.” Johnson said, “Thank you for the opport-” Jack cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand. He stood up, looking at the men in front of him entirely unimpressed.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it you love me. ‘thank you so much Mr. Handsome Jack, may I shine your boots?’ No. You can’t! Are we done here?” He asked. Jack didn’t wait for an answer before he walked out of the meeting room, aggravated and annoyed. It felt like there was a little bug that had burrowed itself under his skin. Making him itch all over. Jack knew what that meant, he needed to get out of there. He had had more than enough for the day. “Meg!” He snapped, calling his secretary to attention.

Meg was at his side in an instant. She was good at her job – really good – after all, she had lasted as long as she did for a good reason. “Yes sir?” She asked, looking up at the Hyperion CEO with a dutiful expression spread across her face.

“Move the rest of my meetings today to tomorrow.” He grumbled, “I’m done with this place for now.” He added, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Meg faltered noticeably when she heard that and Jack eyed her warily to see what the hell she would have to say. “Umm, sir?” She squeaked, looking at him with an alarmed expression spread across her face. “Are you sure that you want to cancel all of your meetings? All of them?” She asked, just to make sure that she had heard him right. “Even the ones with the leader of Jakobs?” She asked. “And the Maliwa-” She was interrupted by Jack slamming his hand down onto his desk.

“Did I fucking stutter?” He snapped at her, pinching his nose in frustration with her. “Yes. Yes! Fucking all of my meetings. I want my whole schedule cleared.” He explained, his voice becoming more and more clipped by the second. “Do I need to spell it out for you, pumpkin?”

She instantly put her hands up in surrender. “No, no of course!” She said, her voice filled to the brim with heavy apologetics. “I’ll move everything to tomorrow, just like you said.” She smiled nervously up at her boss. “Is there anything else that you need?” Her voice was incredibly light and timid.

“Yeah.” He replied shortly, “After you’re done with that, call me a car.” He directed, “Then take the rest of the day off because, yeesh, you look like you really need it.” He said, already coming off like he was distracted.

Meg smiled, looking genuinely grateful that she would finally get some day off. “Yes, sir, of course, I’ll get right to that.” She said with, nodding excitedly as she got to work to get everything done in the way that Jack wanted it to happen.

Jack nodded at her for just a moment before he pulled his phone back out, already looking at some of the pictures that he had saved of Rhys. There were hundreds and hundreds of them that he had taken of the younger man, he loved to take pictures of his baby. Rhys was just so pretty and photogenic, he wanted to capture all of the memories he could have with him. He wanted to immortalized them forever – some were clean, some were candid, some were absolutely filthy. All of them were a delight for him to see, they instantly relaxed him.

The pictures that he was looking at now were candid photos of the last time that they had gone vacationing on Aquator. Jack had bought out an entire amusement park for the two of them had spent days there, Jack treated him like a princess the whole time. That was just how their relationship worked. He liked to spoil and swoon over the younger man, take care of him and punish him when he needed to be punished. He smiled at the sight of the pretty young man. He couldn’t wait to see his baby.

* * *

Jack came home nearly an hour later, the ride back to his penthouse was always too long. He had his home secured on a separate space station, so he had to take a private ship to get there. If he could, he would just set up a fast travel station into his home, but that put him and Rhys potentially at risk.

Still, never failed to annoy him. He was sure that he’d need to figure out a work around in the future for his own sanity’s sake. Jack walked into the penthouse, surprised to find that the lights were still on. He figured that Rhys must still be up, watching a movie or – if he was feeling up to it – had cooked them something for dinner. “Ah!” He groaned as he nearly tripped over a mess of Lego’s and other toys. “Goddammit!” He snapped as he kicked them away. He growled unintelligibly and walked forward into the living room of the penthouse. And that was where he found Rhys.

His baby was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the living room. He was dressed up in an over-sized, pastel yellow sweater that said: “Hyperion. Stay Classy.” on the front of it in fancy white lettering. He wore a puffy white skirt that had lots of ruffles underneath it as well as a pair of yellow and white thigh high socks with little cartoon bumblebees patterned all over them. There were also stickers – little stars, hearts, a pictures of mini Loader Bots – decorating his cheeks.

Jack thought that he looked absolutely adorable. He always looked cute these days, since they had settled into their dynamic Rhys had used the vast wealth that Jack had at his disposal to let himself dress and carry himself like the pretty little baby he acted like, when they were at home.

Rhys had a serene little smile spread across his face, he held a switchblade in his cybernetic hand and he used it to carve little shapes in his arm below where the sleeve of his sweater had been folded up. Jack could see a smiley face and a star on his forearm. It was deep enough that it would probably leave a scar if Jack decided not to treat it properly, but he was more worried that he would end up bleeding all over the carpet. When he noticed Jack standing in front of him, that smile turned to one of glee. "Hey, Daddy." He cooed sweetly.

He folded the knife up and dropped it on the floor. "I missed you so much!" He said, then a little pout formed on his face. "You were gone for so long, I waited all day to play with you." He whined, "But you never came…" He murmured, sounding morose.

Jack's eyes narrowed, his expression becoming stern. "So, what I'm hearing is that you decided to make a mess of the house and start playing with knives?" He asked rhetorically, his tone so harsh that even if he wanted an answer, Rhys would be wary to speak up. “You know I don’t like it when you touch sharp things by yourself, baby.” He just sounded like he was disappointed, which Rhys thought was so much worse than if he was just angry with him.

Rhys bit his lip and looked down, at the pretty patterns that were drawn on the high high socks that he was wearing. "I dunno..." He mumbled, refusing to look at his dom’s face. Even without looking up at the older man, he knew that he was in for a harsh punishment. “I was just playin’…” He defended, his voice so quiet that Jack could barely hear him.

Jack walked up to him, “Look at me, Rhysie.” He said, his words clipped and tight as he said them. Rhys shook his head and kept his head down, so far down that it was practically tucked between his knees. Jack growled and grabbed him by the hair, “I told you to look at me!” He growled. Rhys cried out as he was forced to look up at his dom. Tears sprung from his eyes and fell down his cheeks. Then, he let out a short, little whine as he looked at Jack. “Do you know what I thought when I walked in here?” He asked, speaking slowly so Rhys could understand the intended gravity of what he said.

Rhys shook his head. How could he know what Jack was thinking, he thought. He wasn’t a mind reader. Jack sighed and grabbed Rhys’ face. “I thought you might have gotten hurt.” He murmured as his hands wandered down, from Rhys’ cheeks to his jaw only stopping when they wrapped around his throat. “I thought some big, mean, filthy bandit would have come in here.” He said, his voice coming across as surprisingly even for what he was saying.

Rhys let out a soft gasp as Jack’s hand wrapped around his throat, not tight enough to constrict his airways, but definitely tight enough that Rhys could feel him. “I thought I would find you, hurt and naked and bleeding. I thought those bandits would have tried to take advantage of you, baby.”

He didn’t. His penthouse was one of the most secure places in the galaxy. If there was ever a place for Rhys to hide out that would be safe, for whatever reason, it would be here. But Rhys didn’t need to hear that right then. What Rhys needed was to be humiliated, hurt and dragged around, he needed to be dragged down and treated just as badly as he knew Rhys loved to be treated.

“Oh…” Rhys pouted, looking down in shame. He peered at Jack through his lashes. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I didn’t know.” He apologized, nervously playing with the edges of his dress. He knew that Jack would end up punishing him. Externally, Rhys was very nervous and frightened looking. Internally though? He was excited. So excited that he could barely contain the giggles that were threatening to eke out of him as he did his best not to look Jack in the eye.

“No. I know that you’re not sorry, baby.” Jack said, looking down upon the younger man. Rhys’ face reddened with a mixture of shame and… something, something that he couldn’t quite describe. “But you know what? You will be, in a minute, you will be.” He said vaguely.

“What?” Rhys asked, looking up at the older man so that he could explain what he meant better. The next thing that Rhys knew he was grabbed by the back of his neck and dragged over to the couch. Rhys squealed and squirmed as he was manhandled over the back of it. He positioned Rhys so that his ass was up in the air and his face was pressed down onto the cushions.

“Stay still.” Jack told him sternly, “If I have to tie you down to keep you still, I’ll go and get one of my whips.” He warned. Rhys whimpered and trembled, his hard cock straining against his lacy underwear as Jack lifted up his skirts and pulled them over his head. He pulled down his underwear quickly, pushing them down further and further until they were pooling at the younger mans’ ankles.

He swatted Rhys on the ass, lightly at first. Rhys let out a squeak as he was hit, but Jack ignored it. Rhys wasn’t as delicate as he looked and Jack knew that well. Rhys’ fingers tightened against the cushions, so that he could keep himself still for Jack. And it was a good thing that he did, because the next thing that he knew Jack was smacking his ass fast and hard. Moans and whines and utterances of “Daddy,” tumbled out of Rhys’ mouth as he was ruthlessly spanked by the older man. It wasn’t until Rhys was sore and his bottom was red and aching that Jack decided to let him go.

But he wasn’t done with him yet. He pushed Rhys down onto the floor. “On your hands and knees.” He snapped, “You made a big mess all around the house, you need to clean it up.” He told him, his voice stern. Rhys nodded, sniffling a little bit as he moved around on the floor, picking up all the toys and stuffed animals. “Little cry baby…” He muttered to himself fondly as he watched Rhys crawl around on all fours, picking up his mess.

It took Rhys at least five minutes of crawling around, picking things up and throwing thing away until he was finally done with his clean up. “Good job.” Jack told him, looking around the room. “Would have been nice if you kept it clean all day. But, eh, this is nice too.” Jack picked Rhys up and sat him down on a table, ignoring the younger mans’ mournful whining when the two of them were separated. “Wait here. We got to see to your arm, don’t want you to end up with scars there, do we?” He asked rhetorically. Rhys blinked at him owlishly, “Give it out, baby.” He ordered.

“Yes, Daddy.” Rhys replied obediently. “I mean… no I don’t want it to scar.” Jack chuckled and mumbled something about how cute he was, before he walked away. He was back by Rhys’ side in moments with thick gauze, some medical tape, sanitizing wipes, a bottle of alcohol and an expensive looking healing cream.

“Hold your arm out. Keep it still.” Jack ordered, his voice firm as he could manage to make it. Rhys did as he was told, giving the older man easy access to the cuts on his arm. He wiped at the blood with the wipe first, then dabbed at it with alcohol.

Rhys let out a hiss at the sting. Jack just shook his head, wiping away the alcohol as he talked to the younger man. “I’ll never understand how you can slice into your arm, no problem, you like it! But the minute you get a paper cut you’re crying and whining like a little bitch.” He said crudely.

Rhys huffed, if he had both of his hands free and available to use, he would have crossed it over his chest while he puffed his chest out in offense. Maybe he would have even stuck his tongue out at his partner. “It stings!” Rhys whined. “And it burns. It gets itchy! It’s not fun pain, Daddy.” He explained, his tone of voice coming across as exasperated like it was such an obvious thing that Jack should have already known this by now.

“Ahhh…” Jack said, as if Rhys had explained the secrets of the universe. “I see.” He said with a smile, before he moved to pick Rhys up and take him into the bathroom, “Let’s get you into the bath. I bet you need it after playing all day.” He said.

Rhys pouted and narrowed his eyes at the older man. “No. I don’t want to!” He said, jumping off of the table. He bounded back into bedroom and giggled. He wanted to play a game of tag with his daddy, whether the older man wanted it or not.

Jack shook his head, “Oh no you don’t!” Jack growled, running after the younger man quickly. He scooped Rhys up into his arms. “You’ve already been bad enough today, Rhysie. I don’t want to see you being even more disobedient.” He warned Rhys, his voice low and filled with amusement.

It was almost like he was baiting Rhys to act like even more of a brat. Like he was testing him. Rhys giggled and squirmed in the older man’s arms. “What are you gonna do if I do?” He asked teasingly, while he tried to wrestle out of Jack’s arms. Rhys’ giggling turned to worry and panic as Jack grappled onto the hinge where his cybernetic arm attached to the rest of his body. “Daddy, what are you doing?” He asked, his voice high and frightened like he had just realized what kind of situation he was in.

“Good boys get to keep their robotics.” He hissed as he pulled the arm off of him. “Bratty little boys that make messes and talk back get them taken away from them.” He said, his voice coming off cool and patronizing. Rhys whimpered and trembled as he was dragged into the bathroom and his clothes were torn off of him. Jack picked him up and put him in the tub without much trouble – though it was easy for Jack to manhandle and throw around Rhys usually, Jack had come to find out that he weighed less than nothing without the arm.

Rhys pouted and huffed while Jack filled up the tub. As the tub began to fill with comfortably warm water, Rhys felt himself slip further into the childish head space that their dynamic had so well primed him for. He felt comfortable and cared for. He was safe here in the tub with his daddy. Jack handed him one of the fairy wand bath bombs. The water quickly became colored blue and filled with a glitter and other sparkly things. Rhys giggled, spinning it around in the water gleefully while Jack poured in some bubble bath, filling the tub up with bubbles in moments.

Rhys was incredibly happy then, kicking his legs around lowly and splashing around the bubbles and glitter filled water. Jack chuckled and moved to crouch behind where Rhys head was. “Dip your head back, baby.” He instructed gently, before he got some of the foaming bath soap out of its bottle. He started lathering up Rhys’ body, starting at his arms and chest. His hands moved down his stomach and then in between his legs. When Jack touched his cock, Rhys stiffened and whimpers.

Rhys brow furrowed and he whimpered as pleasure shot through him. “D-daddy what are you trying to do?” He asked, his voice soft and confused.

“What?” Jack murmured, “I’m just washing you.” He said soothingly as he continued to pet and stroke the younger man’s cock. His other hand snaked around Rhys’ throat and squeezed. Rhys gasped quietly as his breath was restricted while he was pleasured. It was overwhelming. Intense. Rhys loved it. He loved how out of control that he felt, like Jack could do whatever he wanted to him right then. There was something primal in the possessive way that Jack touched him. “Just relax baby.” The older man crooned as Rhys gasped for breath. “Let daddy take care of you.

Rhys vision started to spot. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He looked over at Jack, his mouth open while soft panting breaths poured out of him. Each breath that he took felt, and sounded, like a soft, desperate, moan. His body felt weak and limp. “Ja- Daddy… I’m gonna-” He tried to explain, but quickly his voice died out. Everything went dark for him and he fell unconscious, moments after he came all over the older man’s hand. Jack smiled adoringly, finishing up with washing the younger man’s hair and body, before he picked him up and took him out of the tub. He had much more in store for his baby. Much, much, more.

* * *

By the time that Rhys was awake again, Jack had finished up tying Rhys up. Rhys was sitting on his knees and butt, his ankles were tied together tightly underneath him. His nipples were clamped and tied to his thighs, so he had to stay still in order not to tug on them. His arm was bound tightly behind his back and attached to his wrist was another rope that was attached to something thick that had been placed inside of him. Every time that he squirmed it felt like whatever had been lodged inside of him went just a little bit deeper. There was a wide ring gag was lodged in his mouth, so his mouth was forced wide open.

The whole situation was so deliciously precarious to Rhys. He loved it. He loved being tied up, it made him feel feel blissful, dizzy and warm inside and out. Jack walked into the room and took a long look at Rhys. He let out a low whistle. “Look at you…” He cooed. “My cute little baby, sitting there all quiet and obedient for me.” He looked down on him, “For once.”

He strode in, walking leisurely into the room. Rhys looked down at his thighs, his cheeks dusted with pink. Jack always knew just what to say to fluster him in seconds. “Daddy…” He slurred, behind the gag. “Daddy, daddy, daddy…” He babbled quietly.

“Aww, I’m here baby.” He cooed. Tears were already streaming down Rhys’ face, he helplessly squirmed in the binds that he was in while Jack walked towards him. Jack brushed a few of his tears away and he was painstakingly gentle about it, before he smacked Rhys on the mouth. Rhys let out another whine as Jack slid two of his fingers in the sub’s mouth. “You want out of these ropes, kitten?” He asked, his voice mocking and sweet.

Rhys nodded, “Alright, then, close your eyes.” He purred. Rhys was quick to obey, squeezing his eyes shut tight. The next thing that Rhys knew, something thick and warm was slapping him on the cheek. He was so familiar with his dom’s body that he didn’t need to even open his eyes to be able to tell that it was his cock.

Rhys let out a sigh and opened his eyes. He let his mouth fall open wide, his tongue darting out taste the older man’s cock. He hummed with pleasure, mouthing along the shaft of it. He lay his tongue flat as he took it in his mouth. That was when he noticed Jack’s hand moving towards the back of his head to grip his hair and push him forward. Rhys whimpered and willingly took what he was given as his head was pushed down until his lips were wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Stay right there, princess.” Jack hummed, his voice throaty and guttural as he talked down to the younger man. “Just keep your mouth open and fucking take it.” And that was all the warning that Jack gave him, before he shifted his hips. Rhys kept as still as he could and looked up at his dom, while he roughly fucked his throat. Jack pushed Rhys’ head down as he came down the sub’s throat. He didn’t allow Rhys to pull off of him until he was sure that Rhys had swallowed down all of his cum.

Jack pulled out of him then, and undid the gag. Rhys’ mouth and jaw was sore enough that he was grateful for that. “Good boy.” Jack murmured, sliding his thumb in Rhys’ mouth. Rhys eagerly sucked on the digit, looking up at Jack with adoration in his eyes. He pulled back away from Rhys, much to the submissives dismay, and pulled a knife out of his pockets. “Let’s get these all off of you, honey.” He told him, before he quickly cut all of the binds off of him.

He grabbed the clamps and undid them from his nipples, smiling at the soft whimpers that Rhys let out as he did so. He let his thumbs tease and caress at the indentations in Rhys’ skin for a minute before he moved Rhys onto his stomach. He raised Rhys’ hips and pulled the toy out of him. Rhys didn’t realize that it had been a hook until it was all the way out of him and moved onto a table behind them.

“Can you stand?” Jack asked. Rhys nodded and moved to his feet. He was a little shaky at first but eventually he was able to walk, hand in hand with Jack, to sit down on one of the chairs. He smiled in contentment at Rhys. “We’re gonna take a little break.” He explained. “Go in the kitchen and get yourself some juice. Get me a bottle of water too.” He said, “Oh. And while you’re there, I want you to get me my cigars and my lighter.” Rhys’ eyes lit up with interest at the sound of that, before he nodded.

Rhys straightened up and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek, before he jumped up and padded to the kitchen. He hummed a little song to himself as he went into the fridge and grabbed himself a juice box and a bottle of water for his daddy before he walked over to grab the fancy little box where Jack kept his cigars and lighter. When Rhys opened up the box, he knew that he shouldn’t have.

He knew that Jack didn’t want him to touch things like that, because they were dangerous for him and because Jack didn’t want him touching adult things like cigars or alcohol. He wasn’t allowed, it was against the rules plain and simple. But… he couldn’t help it, he was just too curious. In his mind – in the childish head space that he was in – he didn’t understand why Jack would make him go and grab it if he didn’t want him to play with it.

So, he opened up the box and took out the lighter. He played with it for a few minutes, flicking it and firing it up with excitement. He was sure that if he had both hands at his disposal, he would have been swiping his flesh fingers over the flame to feel his warmth. But since he didn’t he just settled for watching it flicker and scanning it with his echo eye.

“Rhysie!” Jack shouted. “You okay in there, baby?” He asked. That brought Rhys back to attention. He haphazardly put the lighter back in the box. He walked back into the room, with the water bottle and juice box balanced on top of the box. Rhys handed him the box, only taking the juice box for himself.

Jack smiled and patted his lap and Rhys eagerly snuggled in the older mans lap. Rhys happily drank his juice while Jack pet his hair and sipped on his own water. They sat together quietly for nearly ten minutes, in quiet peace. For a bit, Rhys thought that it was over – that they were gonna go to bed early and cuddle for the rest of the night. Rhys would have liked that, but he wanted… something else.

Something more… intense. More visceral. More real.

Jack surprised him – maybe he could read his mind, Rhys thought – because Rhys could feel the mood change in an instant. Jack pulled one of the cigars out of the box, grabbing the lighter as well. Rhys couldn’t help but watch him with wide eyes. “Hmm.” Jack hummed. “You know it’s funny, lighter feels a little warm.” He said, his voice sounding distracted like he was deep in thought. “Were you playing with fire in there?” Jack asked.

“…No.” Rhys replied after a minute. He was almost entirely sure that Jack knew that he was lying, in fact he was almost entirely sure that he knew the answer, but he didn’t want to outright admit it.

“Be honest with me, cupcake.” Jack replied, his voice short. “Daddy doesn’t like it when you lie. And you’re not a very good liar.” He added teasingly.

Rhys slid his thumb inside his mouth, “I am being honest.” He said, his voice light and a little whiny as he spoke. He refused to look at Jack, keeping his eyes downcast. “Why would I lie to you daddy?” He asked, his voice so quiet that he could barely even hear himself say the words.

Jack just sighed, like he was disappointed. “I thought you knew better baby.” He said. Jack shook his head. Rhys opened his mouth to say something – maybe apologize – but Jack didn’t let him. He just shushed him. Rhys kept his mouth shut and waited for his punishment. Jack lit his cigar, taking a long and slow drag of from it. He did this a few more times, after a minute or so, Rhys wondered if he was going to be punished at all. Maybe nothing would happen. Then, with no warning Jack grabbed Rhys by the jaw and put his cigar out on the younger mans' throat, then he was left with a blackened burn and a hot feeling all over. 

“That’s why we don’t play with fire.” Jack said, “You understand?” He asked. Rhys nodded, tears still brimming in his eyes. His hand instinctively moved to his jaw, feeling at the burn. It was sure to leave a black mark on his skin. The thought made him a little dizzy. A little warm too. Rhys pouted and nodded in response to Jack’s question. “Good boy. You want to play for a bit?” Rhys nodded eagerly when he heard that.

Jack told him to get down on the floor, on his hands and knees just like Jack loved to see him. Rhys did as he was told, holding himself in position. Jack circled him, admired the younger man prostrated before him. Jack grabbed one of the toys that he had hidden around the house for him and Rhys to play with together. He had decided to grab a thick leather paddle. It was painted blue and there were little percussion bumps dotted all over it. Rhys had bought it the last time that they had gone shopping, because he thought it was cute looking. And Rhys was right, it was a cute little toy.

And it would look good in his hands while he spanked the hell out of the younger man. By the time that he returned – only a minute or so later, Rhys was wiggling impatiently in wait for Jack. Jack smiled down at the younger man, eyeing his naked body with greed – his baby was just so, so pretty. He was made to be watched, to be admired and cooed over.

Rhys looked back at him with wide, pleading eyes while Jack smacked the paddle against his hand, testing the weight and sting of it. “You ready, baby?” Jack asked. Rhys opened his mouth to answer, but Jack didn’t give him the chance to respond before Jack smacked his ass with the paddle. He hit Rhys over and over and over again, his skin quickly becoming red and blistered from the impact of his strikes. Jack hit him with no particular pattern – some strikes felt like little love taps and some were harsh and stinging. They came fast and slow, not staying one place for very long.

Rhys whined and cried out as he was hit over and over again. Jack didn’t tire quickly when he got like this. He could do this for hours. He only stopped his assault when Rhys cried out, fell out of position and curled up in on himself. He shook and whimpered so much that Jack was sure that he would need to stop soon. Jack lowered his hand and gently stroked his thigh. “Do you think that you’ve had enough, baby?” Jack asked, almost expecting after the agonized cries let out that he might want to stop or, at the very least slow down before they moved on to the next thing. He gently stroked Rhys’ thigh as he waited for Rhys to respond, to keep him present in the moment.

“Wh-what ever you want, daddy.” Rhys said, before he rolled over and got back into position on his hands and knees. Jack nodded shortly and reared his hand all the way back before he hit him with the paddle again. Rhys practically screamed, while Jack was left to admire the blood red marking that he had left on Rhys’ ass. Blood had dotted to the surface beautifully and Jack couldn’t help but trace the outline of the mark with his fingers.

“Oh, baby…” He hummed. “I’m gonna have to give you a week off, because I don’t think you’re gonna be able to sit for a week.” Jack laughed lowly. Rhys whimpered a little as his marks were poked, touched and caressed. The little whimpers turned to moans that got higher and tighter until Rhys found himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Then he suddenly remembered that he hadn’t come all night, his cock had been left woefully neglected in favor of savoring the moment and enjoying himself.

Jack swatted him a few more times, just with his hands now, before Rhys found himself tightening up and coming untouched. Rhys sagged down on the mattress, his legs where weak like jelly. He just couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Then, Jack stilled. He looked at Rhys for a moment in surprise. “Did you just come from that?” He asked, though both of them knew that it wasn’t really a question. Rhys didn’t say anything in response to that as he thought the answer was obvious and Jack leaned in, “Did you just come from a good beating, baby? That’s so filthy. You are so filthy…look what a dirty little boy I have.” He cooed.

Rhys flushed, looking down in shame. “I…” He stuttered. The next thing that he knew Jack had grabbed him by the hair and pushed his face down into the floor. He whined, shifting his hips up in the air, practically begging Jack to fuck him. Jack responded by teasing his thumb inside of the younger mans hole. Rhys let out a little whine and wiggled back against the intrusion.

Jack chuckled and teased him a little more, before he pushed back and pulled his cock back out, quickly coaxing it erect. He had already been stretched out earlier, so when he felt the thick head of Jack’s cock breaching into his hole. Rhys let out a helpless little moan as Jack pushed forward, thrusting his cock inside of him until he bottomed out inside of him. Jack kept a hold on Rhys’ hair, knotting it up in his fingers as he thrust in and out of the younger man, roughly taking whatever he wanted from his baby like it was all that Rhys was good for.

Then Jack flipped Rhys over so that he was forced to lay flat on his back. Jack grabbed Rhys’ legs and forced him to spread them wide and then he was pushing inside of him again in moments. Rhys looked up at Jack with a wide eyed, blissful expression spread across his face. “Fuck, look at you baby… you should see yourself, cause you look like a mess.” Jack murmured to him, his tone lustful and heady.

Jack grabbed Rhys’ hand and guided it towards the submissive’s cock, guiding him to stroke his cock slowly. Rhys whined and moaned in response to the attention being payed to his cock, he looked at Jack with a helpless expression, needing direction. “Go on and touch yourself, be a good little boy and make yourself cum on daddy’s cock.” He ordered. Rhys did as he was told, stroking his cock while Jack fucked him rough and hard. Jack kissed Rhys while Jack thrust in and out of him. It didn’t take long for Rhys to cum again and Jack didn’t take long to follow him. It seemed like they lay there together for hours, just holding and petting and kissing each other in the afterglow.

Jack pulled out of Rhys, moving away from him momentarily, so that he could clean the two of them up. Once he returned, he was at Rhys’ side to take care of his needs. “How are you feeling?” Jack asked. Rhys frowned and mumbled something incoherent. His voice was so tiny that, even though they were very close to each other. “Baby, you need to speak up.” He reminded him, as gently and patiently as he was capable of being.

“I’m cold…” He whined. Usually when Rhys couldn’t exactly pinpoint what was wrong with him, he would tell Jack that he was cold, because Rhys was so tiny and slim, he got cold easily. It was an easy way for him to express that something – even if he didn’t know exactly what it was – was wrong with him. It was easy for Jack to understand what he needed.

“Alright, come here then. Let me warm you up.” Jack murmured into the younger mans’ ear. Rhys responded with a tiny little whine as he huddled up into the older mans’ arms. Rhys hummed in contentment as he rest his head on the older mans chest. “Do you need anything?” He asked.

“Can I have something warm to drink?” Rhys asked, “Like… hmm, maybe some hot chocolate?” He looked at the older man with big, pleading eyes and a cute little pout that he knew that Jack was absolutely helpless to do anything other than what he wanted. Jack nodded and told the younger man to wait right where he was and Rhys did as he was told – waiting excitedly for the treat.

Jack returned quickly with a mug of hot cocoa, with some whipped cream on top, along with a little stuffed version of Jack. He had had the doll for a long time, even before he met Jack and they got together. It always brought him comfort, holding it and cuddling with it. When he had it in his arms, it was like Jack was there – even when he had no ability to be. Jack sat Rhys in his lap and handed him the cup of cocoa and the plushie. Rhys smiled and melted into the older man’s touch. He sat the little Jack plushie between his legs, while he slowly sipped at the cocoa.

Jack played with his hair and held him securely in his arms, while he did so. “Taste good, baby?” Jack asked. Rhys nodded and smiled. “Yeah, that so?” He grabbed Rhys by the chin and tilted his head towards Jacks. “Huh. Let me have a taste then.” The next thing that Rhys knew, he was being gently kissed by the older man.

Rhys giggled sleepily and leaned into his Daddy’s touch as he was kissed and tasted.“Did I make you feel better?” He asked, after he pulled away from the older man. “You’ve been so on edge lately, I wanted you to… I wanted to make you feel better. I know how much you love to punish me.” He smiled guiltily, biting his lip. “I love it too.”

He chuckled at that. Of course Rhys was push his buttons like this. He could be such a little brat, Jack loved it. “You always make me happy baby.” He promised. Then Jack straightened up, “Now, let’s get you sorted.” Jack said, “I’m gonna make some dinner tonight since you don’t seem to be in any state to do anything. You got any suggestions?” He asked.

“Hm… I want ice cream.” Rhys said, after a moment or two of pretending to think about it. He kept his voice high and chirpy, like it was when he was in his little space. “With strawberries on top.” He added, his voice just as sweet sounding as what he wanted to eat.

Jack looked at him warily, “For dinner?” He asked, when Rhys nodded and looked at Jack with a sleepy, content expression spread across his face. “Eh, no. That’s not good for you.” He said. Rhys was pushing it a little too much and Jack was sure that he knew that. Jack loved to spoil and indulge him, but there were limits to how much he was willing to spoil him, “Besides, you already got your hot chocolate tonight.” He added meaningfully.

Rhys pouted, “Well, neither is burning my throat with cigarettes but you love doing that.” He muttered under his breath, just loud enough that the older man could hear him. The next thing that Rhys knew, he was grabbed by the hips and pulled down so that Jack was over him. He looked up at Jack with wide eyes. He realized that he was still without his cybernetics. If Jack wanted to, he could do some serious damage to Rhys. He could really hurt him, Rhys thought with a shiver, hurt him in ways that he wouldn’t ask for or like. He could do whatever he wanted to Rhys, make him take it, force him to do much more than he was willing to do. The thought of that was – much to Rhys’ surprise, because he had always been sure that he knew all of the kinks and limits that he had – incredibly thrilling to Rhys.

Jack kept Rhys pinned down to the mattress. “Well, if that’s how you feel.” Jack muttered, leaning in close to his ear, like he was going to tell Rhys something dark and dangerous. “Maybe I should tie you down and…” Rhys’ breath hitched and he let out a little whine. “Make you eat only vegetables all day, every day.” He said, his voice low and amused as Rhys glared at him with his tongue stuck out. “And no desert for a month.” He added insidiously.

With all of the strength that Rhys had at his disposal, he pulled far away from Jack, as much as he could manage – which just looked to Jack like he squirmed an inch or two away. He gave Jack a horrified look, like he was incredibly affronted by what the older man had just suggested. Like it was something disturbing and offensive. “You’re mean!” He snapped at the older man, poking him in the chest. Jack just laughed and mouthed at his collar bone. “Mean, mean Daddy.” He whined, pushing at the older mans chest like he desperately wanted to get away from him.

Jack dove in and tortured him again, kissing and biting the subs throat while he made all kinds of playful threats about what he intended to do to his baby. By the time that Jack had gotten off of the bed to go and make dinner for them, Rhys was in an uncontrollable fit of giggles. He rolled onto his side and squeezed the little Jack doll in his arms, while he eagerly waited for the real Jack to come back to bed and take his place. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you all think?


End file.
